The Goodbye
by MerrBear01
Summary: This is a "Oneshot" on my views on the first two weeks back of H&A based on the Charlie & Brax storyline. Please enjoy and Review.


**Hey all, I decided to do a one-shot on Charlie in the hospital after being shot, based off the promos not exactly word for word as what you see. It's meant to be based on Charlie & Brax the first two weeks back for 2012. Please enjoy, please review. I know some will be upset, and some won't like this, but keep it my mind it is a story. xx**

**Please note: I do not own any of the characters or storylines that are related to Channel 7's Home & Away and just used as base for my fan fiction.  
><strong> 

**2012: The year that will occur with peace, drama and sadness**

Charlie was lying on the floor of her home, she had just been shot. She was slowly drifting into an unconsciousness state. She had lost a lot of blood. For weeks she had been telling Ruby that she would be safe, that nothing would happen to her but it has. Charlie was out of it, waiting for someone to come save her.

Finally Brax, Casey and Ruby had arrived at the house to pick Charlie up so they could get some pizza for dinner for their last night in the bay, this was it Brax said on their way over. We are finally leaving, starting somewhere fresh getting another chance to do with what we want. That was until they walked into Leah's house and found Charlie lying on the floor in a pool of her own flood.

"Case call a Ambulance", is all that could be heard coming out of Brax's mouth as he rushed over to Charlie with Ruby right behind. Casey did as he was told, and what seemed like forever had really only been 3 minutes before the Ambulance arrived at the house to collect Charlie. Ruby went in the Ambulance with her; she was worried about her mother, who would have done this she thought to herself. She was in hysterical state. Casey and Brax followed the Ambulance in Brax's ute, right behind it all the way to the hospital. Brax needed Charlie to be ok; Casey wanted Charlie to be ok for the sake of his brother and his girlfriend.

They had all arrived at the hospital, and Charlie was rushed off and into Surgery. Dr Sid Walker tried to give Brax and Ruby a reassuring smile as he followed behind, and now it was time for the wait to begin. Casey thought it would best to call Heath and let him know what was going on, even though Heath wanted nothing to do with Charlie or her family because she was taking Brax and Casey away from him he would want to be here for Brax. Ruby knew she needed to call Leah, before she arrived home or even better VJ arrived home to the police going all over her house. Brax just sat there with tears in his eyes, he was hurt and upset.

_**In the surgery room with Sid and Charlie:**_

The nurse were working around the clock to make sure Charlie was prepped for Surgery, they needed to remove the bullet and was already suffering from hypovolemic shock, this was because she was getting an inadequate delivery of oxygen to vital organs due to the amount of blood lost and the open bullet wound in her chest. Doctor Sid Walker knew that there was only a slight chance in being able to save her, but he was going to do his best.

_"Ok I needed to get started, I need to know where the bullet is lodged in her chest just in case it entered into a lung or a heart it will need to be removed first and then we need to get her stable"._ Dr Sid Walker spoke to his team of nurses and doctors who were working on Charlie.

_"We are losing her Dr Walker", _one of the nurses yelled out. Dr Walker turned his head to the nurses and said _"Get the __defibrillator__ ready, it looks like we need to use it. I can see the bullet one of you get me a tray, I'm going to take it out and they we just need to try and get her stable". _ The bullet was lodged near her lungs; Charlie was unable to breathe on her own because the bullet had put a small hole in one of her lungs. Dr Walker didn't think Charlie was going to come out of this alive, but he needed to be positive for Ruby he knew that.

_**In the hospital waiting room**_

Ruby was barely holding it together she just wanted her mum to be ok. She didn't want to lose Charlie. Leah, Irene, Alf and Roo had all arrived at the hospital to give their support to Ruby. Along with Constable Watson and a couple of other officers who were investigating what had actually happened over at the house earlier that day. Constable Watson pulled Leah aside to tell her some information into the shooting that had occurred. Constable Watson knew it was better if Leah pass on the information to Ruby, she would be able to do it a more caring way, where as she would only be able to do it in a professional manner.

_"The police believe it was Jake that shot Charlie",___Leah said while pulling Ruby into a hug. Casey looked at Brax who had heard the whole thing "_I'm going to kill him"_Brax yelled out in the hospital hallway, and Watson tried to chase Brax to try and stop him before he did anything stupid. Casey tried as well but Brax ended up finding Jake on the beach, and grabbed him and started punching the living daylights out of him. Heath had turned up to help Brax, he knew this was the best way to help his brother through this, and then the police had arrived. Constable Watson managed to get Brax and Heath away from Jake, and instead of charging either of them for assault she managed to get Brax to go to the hospital to wait for his love of his life, and told Heath to either go with him or go home. _"Trust me more than anything I just want to pull out my gun and shoot Jake for what he did to Charlie, but we have it under control and he will be going down for this I promise you that"_ Constable Watson told the two boys as they headed back to the hospital.

_**Back at the hospital**_

Charlie was finally out of surgery, but she was still in danger. Doctor Sid Walker had her on medication to get her to come out of hypovolemic shock, but the bullet was gone and she was still struggling to breathe on her own. She still had a long way to go. Doctor Walker walked out to waiting room to be greeted by waiting family members.

Ruby and Brax I'll let you two go in there but only one at a time, Charlie's not in a good way and she is still long way from recovery, please be careful in there. Ruby went in first, and hugged Charlie _"Mummy, I love you, you can't die Mummy please"_, Ruby was trying to plea with Charlie to stay alive. Ruby didn't want to leave Charlie's side; she didn't want her to die. She was crying, Casey had never seen Ruby so upset. Ruby needed some fresh air and got up and ran out of the hospital Casey, April, Romeo and Indi were right behind her. They wanted their friend to be ok, they needed to be there to support her through this.

As Ruby headed out of the hospital, Brax went in and barricaded the room. He was crying, _"Charlie, I love you we were meant to start this great life together. I would do anything for you to recovery. You are the love of my life. Please Charlie"_, Brax said between his tears. He couldn't believe he could still loose the love of his life. This couldn't be happy, things were going to well between the both of them and then bang Charlie is shot.

_**Two days later: at the hospital**_

Doctor Sid Walker was checking on Charlie, there had been no sign of her getting any better over the last couple of days if anything her heath was decreasing. Then all of a sudden the machines around her started making a lot of noise 'Beep Beep Beep Beep', Doctor Walker called for a nurse to get the defibrillator ready and in here. They started trying to get Charlie to come back to them, and they that was it she was gone. Doctor Sid Walker had stated _"3:08pm on 17__th__ January 2012 I pronounce Charlie Buckton has died". _Doctor Walker was fighting his own tears back as he said that aloud for professional reasons and now it was time to go inform her daughter, friends and loved ones he knew this was going to be the hardest death he had ever had to deal with.

"_Doctor Walker, How is my mum", Ruby_ said as Sid was coming out of Charlie's room. _"I'm sorry Ruby; your mum couldn't hold on any longer, she's passed on. I'm so sorry I've done everything possible to try and save her", _Doctor Sid Walker replied. As he was telling Ruby that her mum had died, she started to cry before running out of the hospital in a bad way. Brax collapsed on the ground, Leah ran after Ruby so did Casey. Heath sat down next to Brax trying to give his older brother some comfort. Alf and Roo wasn't sure what to do or what to say to any of them, but they were both they're willing to give their support.

It had been a hard day for all, they were struggling to cope but they knew over time they things would become easier for them all.

_**A week Later: Charlie's Funeral**_

Everyone had gathered at the church to say their final farewells to their much loved Charlie. There were candles lit that laid around the coffin, and some soft music was playing as they all entered the church. The priest begun the service, and then Brax stood up to stay his farewell _"Charlie was the first woman I fell in love with, she will always be in my heart. We had some bad times, and some goods time and we struggled through the fall out of our relationship having to be a secret for so long. I would do anything to have Charlie with us today, I love you Charlie". _ Brax was crying as he sat back down, and next it was Ruby's turn. Casey got up and held Ruby's hand as she begun to speak _"For many years I knew Charlie as my sister, until I found out later that she was actually my mother. Charlie and I didn't always have the best mother and daughter relationship, but I love her she was life and did everything possible to keep me safe and ensure I had a good life. I love you mummy". ___Ruby had struggled but she had made it through.

The priest had got back up and started to talk through the ceremony. _"I would like everyone to join me in prayer as stated in __Matthew 6:9–13__, please rise_

_"Our Father in heaven,  
>hallowed be your name.<br>Your kingdom come,  
>your will be done,<br>on earth as it is in heaven  
>Give us this day our daily bread,<br>and forgive us our debts,  
>as we also have forgiven our debtors.<br>And lead us not into temptation,  
>but deliver us from evil."<em>

_You can all sit",_ and with that the ceremony had finished and they all headed back to Leah's house for the wake.

Ruby was upset, and she angry _"This is your entire fault, if you didn't come into my mother's life she would still be here today, I don't want you in this house. Get Out!", _she yelled at a very upset Brax. In her mind she knew this wasn't true, and she knew that Charlie loved Brax dearly but she was too angry and upset to deal with him, she needed to blame someone for her death and that was going to be Brax for the time being.

Brax left the wake and went and sat at the beach, he knew and understood why Ruby was angry, but he just wanted to help her get through this together. He was struggling too. Heath came down and joined him with two beers in hand. He handed one to Brax as they sat their looking out at the ocean just thinking.


End file.
